Home
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: FINALLY updated, sorry it took so long, life grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. Please read and review. this is a month after the kids come back, hope you enjoy. Helen's POV
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Narnia fanfiction. This story is set after the first book and movie, when they actually see their mum again. This is from Helen Pevensie's _POV. _Please review. I do not own any of the Pevensies. _

Finally after six months with my children, they were finally coming home. As I waited at the train station, I found myself nearly breaking my skin I was digging my nails into my palm so hard. I wasn't nervous about Peter, Susan, or Lucy, I knew they'd be happy to see me; Edmund, I wasn't so sure. He'd been so angry at me for sending them away. He'd always been extremely close to their father and it had broken his heart when Thomas_(I don't know if that is their father's name it just seemed like a good name)_ left. Then I heard the whistle and my heart leaped, they were almost home. Angry or not, they were home.

Five minutes later cries of 'mum and dad' filled the air and I found myself holding my breath listening for my children's voices.

"MUM" I knew exactly whose voice that was, not because he'd sounded like that before he left but because he sounded exactly like his father. I was more than a little surprised when I saw my youngest son, he was the spitting image of his father. He'd grown almost a foot, his hair was longer, he'd shed his baby face and his voice had clearly deepened. But something else had changed in all my children. They carried themselves with a maturity that was far beyond their years. Even 10-year-old Lucy looked like she could be 25 in the right light. "Mum," he murmured softly now that he'd reached me. And I have to say it shocked me when he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me as tightly as he could. I clutched him like there was no tomorrow. It was so good to have my son back in my arms, it was as though they had missed him as much as my heart.

"I missed you so much." I whispered, "It feels like we've been apart for years."

"You have no idea," he replied giving me a final squeezed before releasing me. He looked down at me, I couldn't believe it, my 13-year-old was taller than I. Then he smiled, it was the smile of a man, not a boy, it carried joy but also sadness, a sadness that I couldn't quite place. Before I had the chance to examine it more, I was pulled away by,

"Mum!" Lucy cried, the older two in toe. Peter was carrying Edmund's suitcase as well as his own and I expected him to scold his younger brother but Ed spoke first.

"You didn't have to get that, I would have come back." Peter just smiled softly and handed him the bag. Lucy and Susan in laced their arms around me and my heart sung as I inhaled my girls' smells as deeply as I could. I opened my eyes to see Edmund and Peter standing there and at that moment they could have been kings. And I noticed something, they were brothers; Peter was no longer trying to be Edmund's father.

That night I found myself going from room to room watching them sleep, I swear they even slept differently. When I peeked into Ed's room, I was alarmed to not find him there. I rushed into the kitchen, where I used to always could find him late at night, but no Edmund.

"Edmund!" I said. That's when I saw the front door cracked.

"ED!" I cried as I burst out the door.

"Hi Mum, I thought you heard me leave." He said looking up at me from his position on the front step. I exhaled in relief and sat down beside him. "I can't get over how different the stars are here." He said it as though if he spoke too loudly they would disappear. "Everything is."

"Are they brighter out there?" I had heard that the stars were brighter out in the country side. He nodded slowly in a world of his own. Then he turned to me,

"Don't get me wrong, it's good to be here, I've missed you." He stated smiling gently.

"I've missed you all so much." I replied. "But to be honest, I was a little worried about seeing you again." He turned to me waiting for me to continue. "You were so angry at me when you left." The peace suddenly left his face and was replaced with shame.

"I am so sorry for the way I acted that day, especially the way I treated you." He studied his hands for a second, "I acted like a child."

"You were a child." I stated, he continued to look at his hands as though they were a stranger's. "Which brings me to another question?" He nodded, egging me on. "What happened?" I felt him tense up like he was about to reveal a secret.

"What do you mean?" His voice stayed steady and strong but I could hear the hesitation.

"You are all acting like you are about 20 years older." Edmund laughed as though there were something ironic, but then he smiled, putting back on the pleasant expression and said,

"War makes you grow up." I looked at him confused, listening over the radio about a war couldn't have caused such a drastic change in all four of them. As I stared at my son, his eyes showed such a frenzy of emotion that for a second I would have believed that he'd actually been on a battlefield, watched friends die, shed blood for a cause he believed in. But the next second it was gone. He looked at me, the sides of his curving up just slightly and laid his head on my shoulder.

"It's good to have you home, darling." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Home." He barely whispered it but there was a certain loneliness and almost a longing that told me, he wasn't truly home. I didn't understand it and it broke my heart, but Finchley was no longer my children's home. I wonder where is.

_Sappy, I know but I thought this was a story that isn't told enough. Hope you enjoyed, reviews always needed. This is a one shot but weirder things have happened, so I may expand or put it in Edmund's POV. Let me know what you think, please and thank you._


	2. Not really home

_Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to continue the story or rather I put it in Edmunds POV. Same story though, it's the kids and Helen's reunion. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anyone in this story. _

England passed by in a hurry as I stared out the foggy window. The train's wheels rumbled beneath us but I didn't really hear or feel them. We were on our way back to Finchley. Like my brother and sisters I missed being Narnia, missed being king but I'd accepted that we'd be stuck here for a while. What worried me was seeing Mum again. I'd treated her horribly when we left fifteen yea- six months ago. I couldn't wait to see her though, to let her see how much I'd changed.

"Ed." Peter's voice pulled me away from my window. "You all right?" He asked. I smirked, no one knew me as well as my older brother.

"It's Mum," I admitted, I knew I couldn't lie to him anyway. "You think she'll forgive me for the way I acted that day?"

"I'm sure she will, she's a mum, it's in the job description." He grinned.

"It is not!" I cried but laughed. Susan smirked, Lu just turned her head, still asleep.

"Really I don't think you have to worry, she forgave you the second you did it." Pete said. Is there a certain DNA in big brothers that makes it so that they know exactly what to say?

"You think she'll be happy to see me?" I chewed on my bottom lip, something I'd gotten from Dad.

"As excited as you are." He replied with a knowing smile. I couldn't hold back a wide grin and I didn't feel like an adult now, I felt like a thirteen-year-old kid who was finally seeing his mum after years away.

The train whistle blew, signaling our entering into Finchley. My stomach flipped and flopped but I could hardly sit still. Would Mum look the same? Would she sound the same?

"Are we there?" Groggy Lucy asked, not even opening her eyes.

"Almost, you should go ahead and get ready." Susan said. I looked out the window craning my neck trying to the first glimpse of Mum as we lurched to a halt. I immediately jumped out of my seat.

"Not yet, Ed." Peter grabbed my wrist to stop me. "We have to wait our turn." A soft sigh escaped my chest and I sank back into my seat. I'd already waited fifteen years, I could wait five minutes, I didn't want to, but I could. So I sat there fidgeting until at last it was time for our section, this time I didn't completely stand up before shooting out of the compartment.

"Edmund, your bag." Lucy called.

"I'll come back for it!" I yelled back not wanting to go another second without seeing her. I looked out the exit waiting for the three kids in front of me to stumble out. That's when I saw her, her dark hair sitting gracefully on her shoulders. Shoulders that were squared back proudly, but they still had the weight of sadness. Her eyes peered around with a mixture of excitement, nervousness and longing.

"Mum! I cried, she turned and I could see the surprise in her eyes, I changed a lot I knew. I knew Peter, Lucy and Susan were not far behind me, but for that moment, the only thing in my view or even my consciousness, was my mum. I hadn't realized how much Lucy actually looked like her. Although Susan had her dark hair, her eyes, cheeks, jaw and smile was Lucy. Finally after fifteen years without seeing her, without asking her forgiveness, without hugging her and having her hold me and tell me it's going to be all right, there she stood just feet away. I murmured "Mum" when I reached her just to make sure she was truly there. When I discovered that she was I couldn't hold back any longer and I put my arms around her, not wanting to let her go in fear that I would wake up.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered and I had to hold back the tears, she had forgiven me. "It feels like we've been apart for years." Fifteen, Mum, I grew up without you.

"You have no idea," I squeezed her tighter, just to give myself an extra comfort. Then I pulled away looking down at her, that had really changed, when I left I barely came up to her shoulders, now I was nearly 5 inches over her. A smile broke my face as I could tell she was slightly shocked by the fact that I was taller.

"Mum!" Lucy cried. I turned to them, Peter had gotten my bag, he was still looking after me. This time though, he wasn't trying to parent me.

"You didn't have to get that, I would have come back." I said, taking my bag. He just smiled that smile that told me he knew exactly what I needed. As I stared at my brother, I could still see the king in him. Despite that he'd shrunk nearly a foot and a half, and was fifteen years younger, I still saw High King Peter the Magnificent standing before me. I doubted I still looked the part, especially here, so far from Narnia, so far from home.

When everything settled down and the house was quiet I found it impossible to sleep. The only thing that I could do at times like this, I'd had many sleepless nights in Narnia. Bloody battles playing over and over in your head doesn't exactly make it easy to drift into a fantasy of lollipops and daisies. The only thing that brought about sleep was going outside. I let my feet lead me out to the porch, looking at my mom as she watched Lucy sleep. I wonder if she could tell a difference in us, I could tell a difference. I sat on the porch, looking around at the yard, it certainly was several steps down from the beautiful halls of Cair Paravel. I'd tried to fool myself, but being here made me realize just that much more that I missed Narnia. The rich luscious fields where fawns would dance and sing at night. The giant rocks that stretch out the landscape, there was nothing like that in England. And the Narnians, them I missed most of all, our subjects, our friends. Would they think we abandoned them? Would they think we chose to leave them with no notice? It made me sick to my stomach to think that they believed we'd just leave them. And the stars, the stars weren't nearly as beautiful here, the stars in Narnia seemed to smile.

"Ed!" Mum suddenly burst through the door,

"Hi, Mum, I thought you heard me leave." I didn't mean to make her worry, but I guess she thought I was in bed and the thought of me gone scared her. She reminded me of Lucy, when Lu would follow me outside when I couldn't sleep at home. She sat down next to me and I looked back up at the stars, how could they be so different, they were balls of fire in both places; Narnia's were just more spectacular. "I can't get over how different the stars are here." I said more to myself then to Mum, "Everything is." God I missed home.

"Are they brighter out there?" She thought I was talking about the country but she didn't need to know any different so I nodded. Narnia was a place she couldn't even dream of, it was too amazing. What if she thought I wasn't happy.

"Don't get me wrong, it's good to be here, I've missed you." And I really had, she was my mother. "I've missed you all so much." She clasped her hands together in nervousness. "But to be honest, I was a little worried about seeing you again." I turned to her slightly surprised and a little horrified, but I kept my pleasant face on, so she didn't know. "You were so angry at me when you left." Oh God, she didn't forgive me. She hated me.

"I am so sorry for the way that I acted day, especially the way I treated you." I looked down at my hands. They were soft and small, no rough spots from holding a sword for hours, no scars from getting hit with others swords. They were a child's hands. "I acted like a child."

"You were a child." Mum said. But I wasn't always, these hands used to tell the story of a warrior, a brave one, if that's not too bold to say. They used to be strong, now I'm not sure they would be able to lift a sword. "Which brings me to another question." She said. I nodded wanting to hear what she thought of us now. "What happened?" She knew, how could she know, my muscles tensed in fear of her rejection.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"You are all acting like you are about twenty years older." If she only knew, I couldn't hold back a laugh at the thought of her meeting the older versions of her children. She deserved an answer so I smiled, turning to her,

"War makes you grow up." Yes war, watching a friend crying out in agony. Or seeing a soldier's empty eyes as he stares up at me as though asking why he had to be the one to die. War was seeing once beautiful green meadows covered with the blood of minotors, fawns, centaurs, and many others dying because I ordered them into battle.

War is watching my brother wiping the blood out of his eyes so that he can seek me out to make sure I'm not hurt. But that was in the past.

I turned to Mum and tried to smile, but found I couldn't, all those images were back in my head so I just laid my head on her shoulder.

"It's good to have you home, Darling." She whispered, wrapping her warm arms around my shoulders.

"Home." I'm not sure I said it aloud but all I could think of was home. Our beautiful Narnia, Cair Paravel in its glory when the windows caught the sun just right I would swear I was in heaven. It's crystal halls never cold or empty but always welcoming and almost smiling when we entered. All the kind, brave, loyal Narnians ready to die for us, but just as willing to fix us dinner. I missed it, but for now we were here and that was all. But here wasn't all, not by a long shot.

_Please read and review. This is a little angst but I figured they would be very sad about not being in Narnia. And who knows I may continue even further but I doubt I will put it in anyone's POV other than Edmund's and Helen's but let me know what you think._ _Please and thank you._


	3. what's changed

_Ok, once again so sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy it, it's a bit different._

It was still strange to hear Lucy and Edmund laughing together, although it did happen more often these days. That trip to the country had changed my children so much more than I first thought. Not only had they changed as individuals, they were different as a group. Before they were like strangers, but now they didn't even have to speak aloud to communicate with each other. At dinner especially, they would meet eyes and they would all start laughing. I was beginning to feel like they were the family and I was just a guest. Then Edmund would hug me and tell me how good it was to be home. Still nearly a month later I knew they weren't at home here, I knew this would never be there home again.

The laughing of my two youngest children was replaced with soft, gentle talking. I stood next to Lucy's bedroom door listening to them.

"You think if we get back they'll still be there?" Lucy asked. Sadness and longing echoed in her voice.

"I don't think they'll have moved away if that's what you mean." Edmund replied. I could tell he was trying to joke with her to make her feel better, to no avail.

"That's not what I meant," she stated. Her voice quivered with tears.

"I know, Lu," Ed answered. His voice carried a warmness and comfort that I would not have thought possible for the once selfish, angry, child that had come back a man. There was silence for about five minutes until Lucy began to snore. Edmund chuckled softly. "Sleep well, Queen Lucy," I could barely hear the whisper. Then he said something else, something that was spoken so gently that I could not hear it. We both jumped when he came out. "Mum!" He started. I heard worry in his voice, it told me I wasn't supposed to hear what he'd said to Lucy.

"Are you all right?" I saw the loneliness in his eyes, but he smiled a little.

"Yes, she just couldn't sleep." He avoided my question.

"I know Luch's ok, I was asking about you." He stared at me with a small smile on his lips. I couldn't quite place that look on the thirteen-year-old, but it was pleasant, one that said his thoughts were happy.

"Don't worry about me so much," he stated. I couldn't help but smile, did he really think I had a choice.

"Too late." He let out a chuckle and kissed my cheek, another thing that had changed.

"I'm fine," then his eyes turned sadly to his and Peter's room but immediately came back my face. "Good night, mum." he said and headed to his room.

Edmund still shocked me. Not only did Lucy go to Ed when she needed to talk but so did Susan and Peter. That was what worried me. Edmund was the one everyone told their troubles to, but who did Edmund tell? Before they left, Ed liked to get into trouble at school, but now he was completely reformed. Peter was the one that took his place, he had gotten into a fight two days ago.

"I'm not asking for help, Ed!" Peter's yell brought me back. I went and stood outside their room desperate to find out just what had happened to my children.

"Shh, you'll wake Lucy," Susan whispered.

"You kicked the kid in the stomach, Pete. I'd say your yelling for help," Edmund stated.

"I'm tired of being here, I want to go home," Peter said. I had to flinch, I was right, they weren't home.

"Quiet, Mum will hear you," Ed whispered.

"This has nothing to do with her, I'd take her with us if I could, it's just..." He hesitated.

"Being Magnificent?" Susan asked.

"It's hard pretending like nothing happened, like we haven't grown up, like we weren't once..."

"We know Peter, it's hard for us too. Our friends are there, our home is there, but we will go back, if and when he decides it's time." Edmund spoke with a wisdom and kindness so far beyond his years.

"So you do think we will go back." Susan asked almost desperately. There was a slight pause as the older two hung onto the younger one's response as thought his answer would change the course of the world.

"Yes, one day, " he said. " But I don't think it'll be tomorrow." I could almost feel my children's sadness and disappointment.

"How can you have so much faith in Him?" Peter asked.

"How can you have so little?" Edmund replied. "You had more faith than the rest of us."

"Not more than Lucy," Peter corrected.

"Yeah well, Lucy's weird." Susan and Peter chuckled, but it wasn't a true laugh. They still had hints of longing and resentment. I found myself having no self control and I looked into the room and had to blink twice. At that moment Edmund looked like he was carrying the pain of the world on his shoulders. I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"When was the last time you slept, Ed?" Peter asked. Edmund smiled softly at his still protective brother.

" I actually can't remember." he admitted as though amused, I wasn't. As I studied my transformed child, I could see the lack of sleep presenting itself in nothing more then dark circles and maybe slightly swollen eyes.

"Why?" Susan asked worried. Edmund shrugged.

"You know me, nights are my coping time." He looked so old in that moment and in such pain, I wanted to turn back time and get my selfish, angry, son back. No thirteen year old should carry that much agony in his eyes.

"Oh Ed," Peter murmured and I knew he felt guilty for the pain his brother was suffering.

"Don't you dare," Edmund stated. "Why do you feel guilty for everything? If Lucy cuts her hand, you feel bad you didn't protect her. If Su gets frustrated with school, you feel bad you can't help her. And if I can't sleep because I've got a lot on my mind, you feel guilty because you can sleep." Edmund scolded exasperated. "You're not going to be able to look after us forever. One day you'll have to let it go." Peter looked at him hopelessly.

"The 'it' you're referring to is my family," Edmund smirked in resignation.

"But you taught us well to take care of ourselves." It was when they said things like that, that I realized they'd been through more than was comprehendible to me.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to watch after you." Peter reminded them.

"You mean need to look after us," Susan stated, a kind smile on her face. Ed nodded and instantly knew what Peter needed to hear.

"And we'll always need you to." Peter grinned and I watched them exchanged a look that told the stories of a lifetime; a lifetime that only they shared. One that brought them joy and sadness, pride and gratitude, fullness and longing, love and strength, bravery and fear. And nothing was clearer than the face they were desperate to go back. Back to wherever they lived this life; a life I would never be allowed into.

"Think you'll sleep tonight?" Susan asked.

"Probably not," Edmund smirked. "Don't worry so much, Mum." For a second I thought he'd seen me but then I realized he was teasing Susan.

"Too late." Edmund started to laugh at Susan's echo.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Sleep tight, Pete," he said still chuckling quietly. Susan and Peter met eyes and then rolled them.

"Good night, Edmund," Susan sighed. I quickly and guiltily went down the hall so they wouldn't know I'd heard. I drifted to sleep with the image of pain reflecting in my youngest son's eyes, welded into my brain.

I awoke with a start, I knew the familiar sound of the back door shutting softly. A sign that Edmund indeed hadn't found sleep. Normally I just let him sit out there alone, but tonight I could tell he needed someone. Probably not me, but seeing as his siblings slept on, he'd have to settle. I made no noise as I approached the back door. Instead of his usual perch on the back stairs, he laid fully stretched out in the soft, dewey grass. For a time I thought he might have fallen asleep, but then he opened his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Edmund," I said as I opened the door. The hope that had ignited in his eyes went out the second he saw me. "Not the person you wanted, eh?" I asked smiling softly, hiding the sting his disappointment had produced.

"Just not who I expected," he admitted then quickly added, "That's not a bad thing." I smirked, Edmund, the protector of my feelings as well as his brother's and sisters'. These days if Ed even thought any of us were a little sad or upset, he was there with hugs and words to numb and heal us. His feelings were probably open, bleeding and infected.

"You don't have to keep doing that," I said. He looked up at me confused. "Making sure my feelings don't get hurt. That's my job, and I can take care of myself." Edmund smirked in response.

"Guess it's just habit. Those three tend to need it." He motioned to the house. I smiled and sat down next to him on the wet grass.

"What about you? Do you need to talk?"

"I talk to Lucy," he claimed. My eyebrows rose in skepticism.

"You tell her everything? She's ten." I pointed out.

"You'd be surprised," he said. He stared at the house seeing something that, as usual, I could not see.

"Ed," I stated softly, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. The fear that he wouldn't answer, and the fear that he would. "Please tell me what happened to you all in the country." I had heard stories of children being treating as servants and some even abused by those who had taken them in. It made my stomach churn to think mine had, had to endure something like that. He, however, didn't seem surprised by the question. He looked just like he'd been asked his favorite flavor of ice cream, though his dark, thoughtful eyes told a completely different story. They betrayed his worry, sadness, fear, longing and slight panic. I gently touched his hand; he did not pull away as I expected. Instead he continued to stare at the black sky as though it was staring back.

"Do you believe in magic, Mum?" He spoke softly. I pulled my hand back to me and crossed my arms.

"You mean sawing a girl in half?" He chuckled.

"No, I mean real magic. The magic of a world that can bring four completely different people together making them inseparable, in spirt anyway. Or the magic that a traitor who betrayed his family so completely that he almost destroyed a kingdom, can be forgiven not only by the kingdom but by the family he hurt." His face was so kind, so peaceful, so incredibly majestic at that moment I did not dare interrupt him. "The magic of a great king that loves so much that he sacrificed himself to save someone who certainly didn't deserve it." He paused, a small smile hung on his lips. " The magic of a magnificent boy becoming a magnificent ruler. A gentle girl becoming a gentle queen. A valiant child, becoming the most valiant queen, the world will ever see. And the magic that allowed an unjust boy to become a just king that could forgive, because he had been forgiven." My youngest son turned to me, he looked the happiest and most peaceful I'd seen him since their return. His eyes twinkled with a lightness that should always be in his deep eyes. " That is what happened to us in the country, magic." I matched each of my children to the title of the kind or queen. That was what had changed Edmund so, he'd been forgiven for whatever he'd done. I could have brushed off what Ed had just said as a child's wonderful imagination but as I looked at his face I knew was telling the truth. And for the first time, I didn't wonder why they wanted to go back, in fact, I wanted to join them.

"What is it called.?" I asked in a whisper, afraid the image in my head would vanish. He smiled, a true smile,

"Narnia." I didn't know how they got there and honestly didn't care.

"Do you think you all will be going back?" I asked.

"One day, yes." I wanted to know more but also knew I shouldn't over step boundaries.

"It sounds wonderful," I breathed.

"It is, it's the most wonderful place," he paused. "One day, I'll take you and dad, if I can. Although I have the feeling that one day we'll all be there together." I smiled, I wanted so badly to join my children in the place they called home. I sat out there for nearly ten minutes before realizing that Edmund had fallen asleep. I knew was much too big now for me to carry and I didn't want to wake Peter, so I went inside, got a blanket and left him sleeping soundly for the first time in a while.

The next morning I found Ed sleeping comfortably in his bed. I don't know whether he work and came in or Peter brought him in but the fact that he was still asleep made me smile. But he was the first child awake.

"Good morning, Mum," his bright eyes grinned along with his lips.

"Good morning," I returned. "Dream well?"

"Best dream I've had in months," he replied beaming. "Thank you," this he said quietly and I knew he meant for last night.

"Want to go wake the others?" I grinned. This nearly made him burst.

"Absolutely," he cried and rushed to his sisters' room. A loud, high pitched squeal told me he'd gone after Lucy first.

"Edmund!" She yelled but there was laughter in her voice as Edmund laughed too.

"Don't you... AH!" came Susan's cry. "If you don't put me down this instant!" followed by a thud and "oof." Then another laughing cry from Lucy was released. Edmund entered the kitchen with Lucy thrown over his shoulder and Susan not far behind. Al l three were smiling, even though Lucy was struggling against her brother.

"Hey Lu," he said as she tried with all her might to get free but then finally gave up and hung limply.

"What?" She replied.

"Let's go wake up Peter." Lucy grinned mischievously from ear to ear.

"Let's." He sat her down and she swatted him playfully before running towards the boys' room. I smiled, they were still children, deep down. Edmund followed her, I turned to Susan who was shaking her head but smiling.

"Need help with breakfast?" she asked, always the dependable Susan.

"No thank you, darling," she sat at the table tucked her hair behind her ears and held up three fingers...two...one.

"AHHH!!" Peter yelled. Both Susan and I laughed. A second later a chuckling Edmund came blazing through the kitchen.

"Ed!" Peter yelled and came running after him. I then realized the reason for his scream; he was covered with water, cold water, probably. "Morning, Mum, Su," he called continuing on his search for Edmund. "Get back here you little wart!" He called "face me like a man."

"Not a chance." Edmund yelled back. I could hear my sons fighting and laughing in the yard and at that moment I knew, home wasn't here, or in Narnia, home was with each other. And as long as they had each other, they could always find their way back.

_Not sure I like the ending but there it is. As always reviews are loved and appreciated. _


End file.
